All For Love
by Pandora Alexius
Summary: Toshinori Yagi, ou conhecido mais como All Might, nunca teve tempo para pensar em coisas normais, tais como namorar, encontrar alguém para compartilhar sua vida e seus segredos. Sua vida era toda voltada para seus atos heroicos e o treinamento de Midoriya Izuku. Porém, a vida desse pacato herói está prestes a mudar com a chegada de uma nova heroína na cidade.


**Capitulo 1: Salvamento (Prologo)**

Era um dia normal, sem muito movimento, sem muita ação. Os dias estavam estranhos, pois de costume havia sempre alguém a ser salvo, mas não naquela semana. As coisas tendiam a andarem um pouco lentas, coisa que não agradou em nada o tão famoso Símbolo da Paz. All Might. Também conhecido como Toshinori Yagi. Para os fãs ele era o gigantes homem musculoso e que sempre carregava um sorriso com dentes perfeitos, mas naquele momento ele era apenas um homem magro, mal encarado, que possuía olheiras e um cabelo desgrenhado, além das roupas extremamente largas em seu corpo.

Alguns o encaravam de forma estranha, algumas moças saiam de perto temendo que ele fosse fazer algo. Toshinori ria internamente, se quisesse poderia muito bem "crescer" e então de repente elas estariam a seus pés, implorando para serem amadas por ele. Aquilo o irritava, mas depois de algum tempo acabava esquecendo. Então tratou de continuar a andar pelos corredores do supermercado a procura de mais alguma coisa para comer em sua casa. Não era muito apto a cozinhar, preferia comidas prontas.

Após escolher tudo o que queria, ele rumou para o caixa e pagou. Saiu do mercado com apenas duas sacolas, a maioria das coisas eram comidas em latas ou instantâneos e de preferência... práticos.

Ao caminhar pelas ruas os olhares eram sempre os mesmos, curiosidade, rejeição e risos baixos por boa parte do sexo oposto. Ele rolou os olhos, impaciente. Mas seria mentiroso se dissesse que aquilo não o machucava. De repente a conversa que teve com a Recovery Girl veio a sua mente e novamente aquela onda que tanto tentava espantar, havia se apossado dele novamente.

Sempre fora um cara solitário. Tinha poucos amigos, mas sabia que estes estariam sempre ao seu lado. Encontrou no pequeno Midoriya um novo amigo, apesar de ser mentor do garoto. Se preocupava com ele e pelo mesmo estar sempre se metendo em encrenca. Sentia-se realizado pelos feitos como herói que realizou, salvou muita gente apesar de ainda querer salvar e proteger aquele mundo até seu ultimo suspiro como All Might. Porém, tudo isso não bastou para suprir aquele vazio interno que de uns tempos pra cá tem apenas piorado.

Ultimamente ver casais na praça lhe incomodava, lhe vazia sentir um desejo de estar como eles. Ver mulheres lhe ignorando enquanto ele era apenas Toshinori lhe fazia se sentir um lixo. Na verdade, fazia tempo que ele não se sentia como Toshinori, era sempre All Might que estava ali. Ele já não reconhecia o próprio nome, pois raramente alguém o chamava assim. Era sempre... All Might.

Outro suspiro... Agora de resignação. Aqueles pensamentos o estavam frustrando-o.

" _Sua força não vai durar para sempre... Um dia talvez All Might possa deixar de existir. O que vai fazer quando não puder mais salvar pessoas e voltar a ser o simples Toshinori Yagi?"_

A voz da Recovery Girl lhe veio a mente novamente. Ela sempre tentou arrumar alguma namorada, mas suas tentativas sempre foram falhas. Quando era sobre All Might que ela falava, as garotas se interessavam logo, mas quando era... _Ele..._ Os olhares e as desculpas esparradas vinham na hora. Gostava daquela vida anônima, se estivesse na forma de herói não poderia andar livremente na rua, pois todos iriam querer falar com ele, tirar foto, fazer uma entrevista e a confusão estaria armada.

" _Como pode dizer que nenhuma mulher gostou de você e se nem mesmo você se dá uma chance? Não como All Might, mas sim como Toshinori!"_

" _Quando foi a última vez que você conversou com uma mulher de verdade? Chegou perto de uma?"_

Quando foi mesmo? Ele pensou. Mas somente o branco dominava sua cabeça. Ele não se lembra de ter saído com uma mulher, nem quando era mais jovem. Estava tão concentrado em ser um herói, havia nascido sem uma Individualidade e depois de ganhar uma parecia que o natal havia chegado mais cedo. Depois ele virou herói, depois o Simbolo da Paz, depois disso ele já não se lembra de agir normalmente. De ser um humano, um homem e sair por aí com alguma mulher.

Suspirou. Derrotado.

Ele tinha que parar com aquilo, suspirar e relembrar sua conversa com a Recovery Girl não ia lhe ajudar. Sua situação não tinha jeito... Era um caso perdido. Afinal, quem iria gostar...

Seus pensamentos e sua contemplação de seu reflexo no vidro de uma vitrine fora interrompido por um grito agudo. Um grito que ele reconhecia muito bem. Entrou em estado de alerta, correu o mais rápido que pode, seguindo o som do chamado de socorro. Ao virar em uma esquina avistou ao longe uma mulher sendo atacada por um vilão, Toshinori ficou escondido observando a cena e a avaliando. A mulher parecia de alguma forma ter uma Individualidade, porém, não surtia efeito no vilão, ela estava ferida na perna também, sangrava e ela não conseguia correr.

Toshinori trincou os dentes e aproveitando que a rua onde estavam era deserta, ele virou o tão aclamado herói do Japão.

All Might.

O vilão, feito de metal, se preparava para atacar a mulher caída no chão quando apenas sentiu o corpo voar metros de distancia de onde estava. Tanto ele quanto a vitima ficaram chocados, fora então que a risada tão conhecida e aclamada pelo povo ecoou na rua e a figura imponente e imperial de All Might apareceu, caminhando confiante pela rua pequena e deserta. O vilão trincou os dentes, xingando o herói de todos os nomes possíveis. Levantou com dificuldades, mas ainda ousou ameaçar o herói grandioso.

\- Há há há... Essa pose de cãozinho amedrontado não vai me intimidar – All Might respondeu, caminhando ainda até ele, passando pela garota ainda sentada na rua e com os braços frente ao corpo para se proteger.

\- Maldito... Não vai atrapalhar minha missão! – rosnou o vilão.

\- Missao? Desde quando roubar e ferir damas inocentes é uma missão? – ele sorriu, mas seu sorriso demonstrava que lhe socaria novamente a qualquer momento.

Não havia ninguém naquele mundo ou principalmente no Japão que não conhecia All Might e o poder estrondoso e destrutivo que era sua força. Bastava um soco e metade da cidade voaria pelos ares. Mas ainda sim aquele ser sem escrúpulos conseguiu reunir coragem e enfrentar o grande herói da cidade, no entanto, toda aquela bravura não serviu nada, pois no instante em que All Might esticou os braços a única coisa que o vilão viu a imagem do herói se distanciando. Ele havia sido arremessado novamente para longe, tão longe que logo ele havia se tornado um mero brilho pela distancia enorme que estava agora.

All Might levou uma das mãos aos olhos, como se os protegesse do sol, tentando ver aonde o vilão havia parado, mas estava muito longe. Talvez tivesse pegado pesado demais e colocado força demais no soco. Ás vezes nem ele conseguia se conter.

A moça que fora atacada pelo vilão olhava aquele ser enorme e musculoso espantada, mas também um tanto aliviada por ter recebido ajuda. Tentou se levantar, mas acabou deixando um grunhido escapar dos lábios e sentou-se novamente no asfalto. O grunhido dela chamou a atenção do herói, que virou-se para ver a vítima.

\- Nada tema... Pois eu, estou aqui! – sorriu ele ao se aproximar dela, que o fitava ainda curiosa e espantada pela força dele. Mas a curiosidade parecia falar mais alto – Está ferida, melhor leva-la para o hospital. Cuidarão melhor de você lá – disse.

\- Ah, não precisa... Acho que posso limpar isso em casa – disse ela, sua voz era suave e calma, como a do oceano quando o tempo estava limpo.

O sorriso de All Might aumentou, apesar de estar observando a moça um tanto... Demais. Normalmente não ficava analisando as vitimas quando as salvavas, principalmente quando eram mulheres. Mas aquela moça sentada no chão lhe fazia querer fixar seu olhar nela. E para não parecer que estava encarando-a mais do que devia ele deu mais atenção ao ferimento na perna dela.

\- Garanto, estará mais segura no hospital – afirmou.

\- Lamento, mas acho que já te atrapalhei mais do que devia – comentou e o herói a fitou confuso – Aquelas sacolas são suas, não são? Vi quando as derrubou – emendou.

Aquilo pegou o Símbolo da Paz de surpresa, as vitimas quando eram mulheres ficavam dando atenção ao que ele deixou cair para trás ou o que ele quebrou enquanto lutava, apenas queriam pular em cima dele e berrar o quão estavam aflitas e apavoradas até ele chegar e salvar a pátria. Ele olhou para suas sacolas, nada fora perdido, ainda bem, pois eram enlatados e saquinhos de macarrão instantâneo.

Ele forçou novamente o sorriso e riu carismático. Levando suas mãos a cintura.

\- Lamento, jovem moça, mas meu instinto de herói me impede de deixa-la voltar para casa nesse estado – falou.

Ela suspirou. Mas acabou concordando, somente porque o ferimento doía demais. Mas ela fez questão de que ele pegasse as sacolas.

\- As sacolas não são importantes, a segurança das pessoas são – All Might falou dando uma piscadela.

\- Do que adianta salvar o dia e perder a janta? Vai passar fome? – respondeu.

Novamente aquilo o surpreendeu.

\- Está certo. Mas ainda te levo para o hospital – foi convicto e ela assentiu. Após legar as duas sacolas, ele se aproximou dela e a pegou no colo – Certo. Vamos lá! – e em questão de segundos estava saltando tão alto que conseguia sobrevoar os prédios.

Porém, não pareceu uma boa ideia para a moça, que agarrou fortemente na blusa dele e expressou seu espanto pela altura.

\- T-Tem mesmo que ser desse jeito? – ela exclamou.

\- É o caminho mais rápido! – garantiu.

\- Mais rápido? Do que adianta ser o mais rápido se posso morrer se cair dessa altura?! – gritou – Não me dou bem com alturas! – alegou.

O sorriso do All Might se abriu e se tornou mais "brilhoso".

\- Não se preocupe, não vou deixa-la cair – a fitou.

Sem outra alternativa ela concordou, mas evitou ao máximo olhar para baixo ou para outro lugar. Suas mãos agarravam com força a gola da camisa justa e branca do herói, seu rosto ficava o tempo todo virado para o peito dele e seus olhos fechados. Porém, houve um tempo em que ela ousou olhar para saber se já estavam chegando ao hospital, que ela nem sabia aonde ficava, já que não morava no Japão. Fazia algum tempo desde que tinha ido embora de lá. Seus olhos caíram na face dura, porém, expressiva do herói. Sempre olhando a frente, mantendo o sorriso nos lábios que mostravam os dentes perfeitos e brancos.

Os olhos dele possuíam brilho, vida e frescor. Mas havia algo escondido ali também, não sabia explica o motivo de perceber aquele sinal, mas parecia que aquele herói escondia algo em seu íntimo. Algo que até mesmo ele não gostava de mostrar. E aquilo a deixou ainda mais curiosa. Mas tratou de tornar a fechar os olhos ao perceber que o encarava. E por sorte a dela, All Might não percebeu a analise que ela fazia dele, por estar centrado demais no caminho até o hospital.

Depois de alguns longos minutos. Para ambos. Enfim o hospital estava próximo, logo ele estava "pousando" na entrada e correu adentrando a porta automática do mesmo. Duas enfermeiras viram o herói entrar e apesar de ficarem felizes por verem All Might, tiveram a competência de cuidarem da vitima primeiro.

\- Cuidem dela – pediu ele e as enfermeiras assentiram, saindo em seguida com a moça.

All Might ficou ali parado por um tempo, segurando agora somente suas sacolas com comida pronta. Enquanto via a moça que se preocupou com seu jantar sumir no primeiro corredor. Ela ainda conseguiu acenar para ele se despedindo e um leve sorriso costurou os lábios finos dela. Depois, saiu do hospital e aproveitando que não havia ninguém na entrada, voltou a ser Toshinori Yagi. O cara normal, magrelo e com a face quase esquelética.

Após fitar o hospital, ele retornou para casa. Sendo acompanhado pelo sol que tingia o céu de laranja, anunciando o entardecer.

 **Horas Mais tarde**

\- Arina! – uma mulher de cabelos curtos e negros gritou ao vê-la no corredor do hospital.

Já era noite e o céu escuro salpicado com estrelas dominava toda a cidade, o hospital estava mais calmo do que quando chegara ao final da tarde. O que de certa forma era algo bom, pois um hospital silencioso é sinal de poucos leitos ocupados. E cidadão bem.

\- O que diabos aconteceu? Te deixo sozinha por um segundo e você se machuca?! – exclamou exasperada.

A garota apenas fez uma careta e sorriu, apesar da outra exibir uma feição séria e preocupada. Mas logo adotou uma feição também séria, principalmente ao erguer a mão e mostrar um pequeno aparelho ainda manchado de sangue. Seu sangue. Apesar de estar com a perna machucada e mancando, Arina ainda conseguiu andar pelo hospital e ir até o medico que retirou aquele objeto de sua perna. Ao que parece fora introduzido em sua pele durante a luta com aquele vilão esquisito.

\- Antes de eu lhe contar o que houve, quero que guarde e isso e amanhã a primeira coisa que irá fazer é pesquisar isso aqui – ordenou, a mulher moveu os óculos que descansavam em sua face e olhou melhor o objeto.

\- O que é isso? Algum dispositivo de rastreamento? – avaliou.

\- Não. Se fosse já teriam outros vilões aqui causando discórdia – ponderou – Isso parece ser outra coisa. Vamos até o quarto para conversarmos, logo receberei alta e poderei ir para o hotel – falou enquanto andava mancando, mas logo teve ajuda da amiga – E quanto aos outros? – indagou.

\- No hotel. Eles já sabem o que houve, mas pedi que ficassem lá para não causar alarde – disse.

\- Hmm.

Entraram no quarto e Arina sentou-se na cama enquanto a amiga, Annie se aproximou da janela ainda tendo o objeto em mãos.

\- Muito bem. Comece a se explicar – pediu a morena.

\- Como eu havia dito para você mais cedo, eu ia dar uma volta pela cidade para conhece-la. Porém, no caminho acabei encontrando um vilão, mas ele não era um vilão qualquer. Parecia muito bem treinado para um simples vilão que queria aparecer ou ferir alguém – contou – Lutei contra ele e meus ataques estavam funcionando perfeitamente bem, ainda mais contra sua pele que era feita de metal. Mas de repente ele me atacou e senti uma fisgada na perna, depois disso minha Individualidade foi diminuindo até que não consegui usar mais. Por sorte havia um herói da cidade que me ajudou e me trouxe para cá.

\- Entendo. – Falou, logo depois voltou sua atenção ao micro objeto – Quem te salvou?

\- Ele apareceu do nada, não sei se já sabia o que estava acontecendo ou foi pura sorte minha – deu de ombros – Mas ele era alto demais, musculoso e... Perfeito demais – explicou ao lembrar-se do homem – Nem consegui agradecer ou perguntar seu nome.

\- Menos mal.

\- Como fora a reunião com o diretor da Academia U.A? - quis saber.

\- Muito boa – sorriu levemente – Nezu parece comandar aquela escola perfeitamente bem e como ele está em contato com a maioria dos heróis e muitos deles se formaram lá, nada mais certo que ele saiba sobre nossa chegada. Ao que parece o capitão mandou um relatório e uma carta avisando de nossa vida, iremos conhecer os Pro Hero na semana que vem – contou – Dará tempos de sobra para cuidar desse ferimento – emendou.

Arina respirou aliviada, seria péssimo se chegasse na festa mancando. Não seria uma boa apresentação do esquadrão de onde ela vem.

\- Certo. Vamos esperar até a festa, até lá vamos pesquisar sobre essa coisa – apontou a cabeça para o objeto ainda nas mãos da colega.

O apito do micro-ondas ecoou e Toshinori se levantou do sofá para ir até o mesmo na cozinha. A luz piscava anunciando que a comida estava pronta, retirou o copo próprio para esquentar macarrão ali e depois pegou dois hashi, retornando a sala onde a TV se encontrava ligada. O jornal anunciava outros feitos dos heróis e dele próprio naquele dia, era algo que os heróis tinham que manter, tanto para garantir sua fama quanto para alimentar o publico de que a cidade estava a salva com eles lá.

Um trabalho duro de ser feito.

De repente a imagem muda e Toshinori quase engasga ao ver sua imagem no hospital ao final da tarde. Ele carregava a moça que havia salvado e a deixava no hall do hospital, por sorte ninguém o viu voltando a forma original, ainda mais que a repórter comentava que não se sabia aonde All Might havia ido após deixar a vítima salva aos cuidados da enfermeira. Ele relaxou no sofá após a reportagem tomar outro rumo, falavam de outro herói que salvara idosos de um centro de Bingo. Sua cabeça tombou no encosto do sofá e sua respiração se tornou mais aliviada, por assim dizer.

Porém, as cenas do salvamento daquela moça vieram novamente a sua mente.

Não podia negar que ela era bonita, que possuía algum tipo de Individualidade, apesar de não ser forte o bastante. Pois ela nem conseguiu derrubar o vilão. Mas não entendia o motivo de ter ficado prestando mais atenção nela do que no vilão, aquilo nunca aconteceu. Nem em toda sua vida de Herói. Se bem que... Ele nunca parou para prestar atenção em muitas moças, seu único proposito era apenas o de salvar as pessoas e tornar-se o pilar de esperança daquele mundo de caos e perigo.

E novamente, ele estava voltando para seus pensamentos conflituosos. Olhou para seu apartamento, vendo-o como de repente ele se tornara grande demais até mesmo para ele quando estava na forma de Herói. Nunca ligou para o luxo e sua casa nunca fora assim, possuía um tamanho razoável e era espaçoso, tinha um sentimento de aconchego ali, mas agora parecia fria demais.

Voltou sua cabeça ao normal, fixando para a televisão. Voltou a comer e a comida não parecia mais saborosa como normalmente era, mas ainda sim se forçou a comer, pois não podia se descuidar de sua alimentação. Mesmo que não fosse a mais saudável. Logo depois de comer, se levantou e foi para seu quarto, deitou-se na cama e ali ficou. Pegou no sono revendo pela milésima vez a conversa com a Recovery Girl.


End file.
